


when I'm with you

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: season 8 drabbles [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Romance, Spoilers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: “Got room for one more?”The sudden and unexpected voice made Arya to sharply turn around. Her eyes widened at the figure standing before her with a cocky smirk, “Gendry? What are you doing here?”





	when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> wow this shit show is finally over huh
> 
> anyways, it was great seeing sansa being queen in the north as she should be but they did gendrya dirty so here I am, YET AGAIN, fixing D&D's mistakes *sigh*

The smell of the salty ocean was comforting to Arya. A small smile faintly grew on her lips as she watched the seagulls fly above her. Her heart was beating in excitement at the idea of being to explore the unknown parts of Westeros, to venture out to lands no man ever dared to set their foot on. Her dream was finally coming true.

Arya’s smile slowly grew smaller at the thought of not being able to share this experience with anyone, being alone in foreign lands yet again. She would love to travel with Sansa and seeing her trying on all of the lovely clothes they could find but she knew that Sansa was busy being the queen in the north. She would’ve gladly asked Jon to join her but opposing the king wouldn’t be a good idea even though he was her brother.

Arya let out a sigh.

 

“Got room for one more?”

The sudden and unexpected voice made Arya to sharply turn around. Her eyes widened at the figure standing before her with a cocky smirk, “Gendry? What are you doing here?”

The man in question chuckled before shrugging his shoulders, “Thought I might go exploring. Have an adventure of my own.”

Arya was still confused as she stuttered on her words, “But what about your role as a lord? Your duties-”

“My duties,” Gendry crossed the few steps between them, “Is to be with you.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you wanted to be a lord?”

 

Emotions erupted in Arya at having Gendry by her side and having to exploring the rest of the world just like they did when they were younger. But, she would be damned if she forced him to do something he didn’t want to, like giving up his dream.

“I did…And I didn’t.”

Gendry’s response made Arya’s eyebrow furrow further in confusion, “What?” she breathed out.

“I wanted to be a lord because I thought that would make me your equal. I was always convinced that a bastard can’t marry a lady but that night, when you told me you didn’t want to be one, I decided didn’t want to be lord.” Gendry then raised his hands and gently cupped Arya’s cheeks, love and affection were swimming in his eyes as a tiny smile stretched across his lips, “I told you Arya,” he pecked her trembling lips, “None of it mattered if it wasn’t with you.”

Gendry leaned in again and captured Arya’s lips. It was a gentle kiss, as if to assure Arya that he was certain of his decision, to show her that this is what he really wanted.

 

“Even if I was the poorest man ever, I wouldn’t mind if it was with you. Be the richest man and I’ll be happy if it was with you. And if I were on my deathbed, I will be at ease knowing that you are right beside me.”

The sounds of the crashing waves as the ship set sail drowned Arya’s laughter as the two embraced. Arya didn’t know how heavily Gendry’s words had impacted her until she felt the moistness covering her cheeks. When she pulled back, she chuckled at Gendry’s tear filled eyes.

“When did you get so emotional?” She teased as she dried up her face with the back of her gloved hands.

“Since I knew that love meant Arya Stark.” Gendry’s sincerity and the warmth in his eyes made Arya blush as she tried to look away.

But Gendry held her chin and pulled her face towards him before kissing those addicting lips, his arms snaking their way around her waist while Arya’s hands rested on his biceps, on her tiptoes as she tried to reach Gendry’s height.

 

 Winterfell grew smaller behind them but their dreams grew bigger with every oar being rowed as Gendry and Arya watched the sunset across the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> [tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/itskenickie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/itskenickie)


End file.
